Undertale: A Monster's Light
by typhlosion1865
Summary: A young boy finds himself trapped underground in a world of monsters, who have been sealed away long ago by a curse that requires 7 human souls to break. He soon finds that many are after his soul, fighting to stay alive while learning a lesson or two about true friendship. Join him as he travels through this first installment filled with danger, color, and the power of the soul.
1. Shadows in the Dark

Prologue

Shadows in the Dark

In the town of Frenzberg, a man of about 37 was driving home. This man had just been coming home from the bar of which his best friend worked. Mainly on Saturdays, Mr. Jackson would sit at the bar, contemplating his life, wondering how many mistakes he made, how many burdens that he was now forced to carry. He would always count them and then drink a cold beer for each one. The first mistake he thought of was putting up with his wife, how she was such a nag, always complaining about how he wasn't giving her enough time, how he wasn't there for his kid, how he always hurt her after spending hours at the bar drinking.

The next one was his young 14-year-old son, who even at the age of 5 hated his father. The boy had witnessed firsthand of the abuse that his mother was taking due to his father's drinking habits. Many times, after he had gotten home after a bad day of work, Mr. Jackson would start beating his son for small things that he noticed like forgetting to brush his teeth or not making the bed.

He then thought about how he dealt with one of his problems. He always said that that bitch got what she deserved, treating him like that. But one thing he was truly concerned about was that the son had seen it all happen. He made his son swear on his life to not tell anyone or that he would gravely regret what he did.

Mr. Jackson came into the driveway and found that all the curtains were closed. He checked his watch to see the time. Only 4:30. Why would the curtains be closed with the sun still in the sky? He walked up to the door, locked his car, unlocked the front door, and walked in.

"I'm home, son." Mr. Jackson called. Mr. Jackson looked around the Living Room. No sign of his son. He then began walking into his bedroom when all of a sudden, he spotted a shadow on his bed. This shadow had tears coming from its eyes and was shaking vigorously, as if its worst nightmare had come true.

"What are you doing on my bed, boy?" Mr. Jackson called angrily.

The boy then pulled out a .44 revolver from behind his back and shakily started aiming it at the doorway. Mr. Jackson started to become even more angry.

"What are you doing with my gun?" He shouted.

"Don't you remember, father?" The boy retorted. "Don't you remember what you did to mother with it?" He said with anger beginning to flare in his tear-streaked eyes.

"We both know that she deserved it, boy. She was putting too much stress on our lives. She even threatened to have you removed from my care."

"I would've preferred that father, if it meant that I would get away from your daily drunken beatings." The boy said.

"I beat you because you were not perfect. Your mother was just like the rest of those gullible people, thinking that love is the true way to raise a person. It's not. It raises weakness, son. And I will not tolerate weakness in my house. Now hand me the gun."

Mr. Jackson took a few steps forward. The boy continued to aim the gun at the door, now shaking with rage more than fear.

"I know everything that you've done father. Everything. And I did exactly what you told me not to do." The boy shouted.

Mr. Jackson stopped dead in his tracks. He stared at the child with shock and rage in his face.

"You told them?" He roared.

"They're on their way right now father. And there is nothing you can do to stop them. I'll finally be free from your tyranny, from your drinking, from your abuse, I'll live on like mother would've wanted me to."

Mr. Jackson gave out a roar of anger and charged the door. The boy screamed and pulled the trigger. A loud bang rang out through the room, followed by a very heavy thump. The gun clattered onto the floor, and a blood-curdling shriek followed.


	2. The Flower and the Goat

Chapter 1

The Flower and the Goat

Jack opens his eyes from the weird dream to find himself on a bed of flowers. He sits up and feels the back of his head to make sure that he was alright. Looking up, he wonders how he got down here in the first place. He then notices a large hole in the middle of the ceiling that seemed to stretch for miles upward. The sun was somehow shining through the hole, as if he were in some kind of volcano. But what volcano would contain such bright golden flowers?

"How far down am I?" Jack asked aloud. The echo of his voice seemed to answer that question for him: too far to climb back out. A certain realization then occurred to him: how was he still alive? If he had fallen through so deep a hole, how did he survive. He looked down at the flowers and shook his head. _These flowers are too frail to have caught me. _Removing the question out of his mind, he decided to stand up. His winced, expecting there to be pain in his legs, but found that there wasn't any. This seemed to make him puzzle more about how he had survived, but once again discarded the thought.

Looking to his left, he saw a small corridor. _Maybe it'll lead me to the way out._ He thought. Walking down the hall, he checked his pockets to see of he had anything. All he found was a small stick. He then started feeling around his blue-purple striped shirt but felt nothing but himself. He then moved his hand across his head and felt a bandage stuck on a small cut on his forehead. He started pressing against it and felt a sharp pain that was still fresh. _Must not have been down here for very long._ Jack theorized. Then, something caught his eye up ahead. A little entryway into a hall. Jack became more puzzled about the place he was in. He scanned the two columns that held up the doorway. _These look almost similar to what the Greeks had. What're they doing down here?_ He then looked up to the doorway itself and widened his eyes in confusion.

Etched into the door was a symbol that he had never seen before. A circle with wings hovering over three triangles in a row, with the triangle in the middle being upside down. _What is all this supposed to mean?_

Jack continued onward through the door and found another lit patch. In the middle of it was a flower that looked like the same kind that he supposedly landed on. Though something was different about it that made Jack wonder if it was even a flower. The flower had a face in the center. It was smiling up at Jack, in a sort of sickly-sweet way.

"Howdy!" The flower chirped. "I'm Flowey. Flowey the Flower."

Jack took a bit of a step back in shock. Flowers can't talk, yet here was a talking flower smiling right at him.

"Hmm…" Flowey continued. "You're new to the Underground, aren'tcha?"

Jack nodded his head in acknowledgement but was still very confused. _Underground? Is that where this is?_

Flowey seemed to notice the look of confusion on Jack's face.

"Golly, you must be so confused." He remarked.

Jack just stood there without saying anything. Flowey continued, ignoring the silence that Jack gave.

"Someone ought to teach you how things work around here!" Flowey chirped.

"I guess little old me will have to do then. Ready? Here we go!"

All of a sudden, the entire room went black.

"Hey! What's going on?" Jack yelled in fright.

"Worry not human. All will soon be explained." Flowey said from somewhere in the darkness.

Suddenly, a flash of red beamed from Jack's chest. A red heart started beaming out from Jack. Jack tried to catch it with his hands, but they phased right through it. Through the red gleam, Flowey appeared a few feet from Jack.

"See that heart there coming out of your chest? That is your soul." Flowey explained. "It is the very culmination of your being!"

Jack continued to stare at his soul for a bit, wondering if it was real.

"Your soul starts off weak, but can grow strong if you gain a lot of something that we call LV." Flowey continued.

Now Jack was getting a little more interested and aware in what was going on. "LV? What's that?" Jack asked.

"So, you can talk!" Flowey laughed.

"Anyways, it stands for Love." Flowey answered.

"Love?" Jack repeated.

"Yes, Love!" Flowey said a little forcefully. He seemed to notice it and went back to his sickly-sweet voice again.

"You want some Love, don't you?" Flowey said.

Jack once again didn't answer.

"Don't worry. I'll share some with you!" Flowey cheered.

"Down here, Love is shared through…" From Flowey flew little tiny seeds.

"Little white friendliness pellets." Flowey finished.

Jack still stood there observing. He didn't know what to make out of this.

"Ready?" Flowey said. This seemed to snap Jack out of his thoughts.

"Move around! Get as many as you can!"

The pellets began moving towards Jack's soul. Jack, without thinking, moved away from the pellets, not trusting them near him. Flowey continued to smile but showed a little annoyance in his eyes.

"Hey buddy, you missed them." Flowey said in his sickly-sweet voice, almost as if to keep himself together.

"Let's try again, okay?" Flowey then shot out five more pellets, floating directly towards Jack's heart. Once again, not trusting them, Jack sidled out of the way. Now Flowey seemed to slip as the annoyance he felt started showing in his face.

"Is this a joke? Are you braindead?" he shouted. "Run. Into. The. BULLETS!" Catching himself, Flowey smiled again. "I mean friendliness pellets."

Jack was having none of it and hearing the bullets part really tipped him off on what Flowey was doing. Once again, for a third time, Jack dodged them all.

This tipped Flowey over the edge, who now had malice in his face.

"You know what's going on here, don't you?" Flowey said darkly.

"Yeah." Jack screamed. "You're trying to kill me!"

"NO.. You just wanted to see me suffer!" Flowey retorted. Suddenly, a ring of Flowey's bullets formed around Jack, trapping him.

"DIE!" Flowey screamed.

As the bullets began tightening the circle, Flowey let out an evil cackle, seeming to enjoy watching a kid get killed by his own hand. But then the bullets disappeared just as they neared Jack. Flowey, in shock, looked over to his left. Suddenly, a fireball came and shot Flowey out of the chamber. From the darkness, a goat monster came out, fire still circling her hands.

"What a terrible creature, torturing a poor, innocent, youth…" she exclaimed with sadness in her voice. Looking over to Jack, her sadness and defensiveness turned to kindness and loving. Jack, seeing another monster, took a few steps back from where he stood.

"Ah, do not be afraid, my child." She said kneeling down. Jack still didn't know if he could trust her, after having slightly trusted Flowey.

"Oh, don't worry. I am nothing like that creature. I am Toriel, caretaker of the Ruins." She said softly.

Jack let down his guard a little. "That what this place is? Ruins?" Jack asked.

"Yes child. These are ancient ruins, and I am their caretaker. I pass through this place every day to see if anyone has fallen down." Toriel answered.

Jack let it down a little more. "You mean, there's been more people? More kids who have been down here?" Jack asked.

"Yes. I've taken care of them all. Although, you are the first human to come here in a long time."

Jack then dropped his guard completely. "Really?" Jack said. Jack then looked around. These caves did seem to have some sort of wear to them. Perhaps this might've been some kind of house.

"Come!" Toriel motioned. "I will guide you through the catacombs." Toriel then began walking towards a door in the back.

Jack, seeing as she could be the only way out of these ruins, decided to put his trust in a monster one last time.

"This way." Toriel called.

Jack took a step forward and noticed the insignia on the doorway above. _This place must've been a castle or something to have this many symbols._ Jack then stepped through the doorway, wondering what the journey ahead would be filled with.


End file.
